


Sam, Snow, Shackles

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: 3 Word Drabble Request





	Sam, Snow, Shackles

“S-s-sa-sam?” you sputtered. You listened carefully, hoping the sound you’d heard downstairs was Sam and Dean coming to look for you, rather than the demon that had shackled you to the pipes in the attic coming back as he’d promised.

You swallowed and tried to yell again, which was impossible when you were literally freezing to death. You were sitting on the floor in front of the attic’s window, the chain from the shackles around your wrists wrapped several times around the pipes that ran down the wall from the ceiling and disappeared into the floor. The blizzard outside was screaming, the strong winds blowing the snow through the broken window. You had a light dusting of snow surrounding you; at first it had melted as it landed on your warm skin, but unfortunately it hadn’t been like that for long; your body temperature was dropping too fast. You could already see the tips of your fingers turning blue and your feet felt numb. You could actually feel your tears freezing as they slid down your face.

When you heard another noise from the lower regions of the house, you tried to scream Sam’s name, but you couldn’t draw a deep enough breath, the air in the house so cold that it actually hurt to breathe. You wanted to close your eyes and go to sleep, in fact you could feel them slipping closed as the snow fell around you.

“Y/N? Y/N?” Someone slapped your cheek repeatedly. “Dammit, Y/N, wake up!”

Your eyes opened a fraction of an inch. Sam’s face swam into view, inches from yours. “Sam?” you whispered, the sound barely audible in the wind screaming through the attic.

“Jesus Christ, Y/N, you scared the shit out of me,” Sam mumbled. “Dean, hurry up, would you?”

“I’m trying,” Dean growled. “The damn lock is practically frozen. Give me a second.” You could hear Dean swearing under his breath and then a couple of seconds later, the shackles fell to the ground by your feet.

A huge brown jacket was wrapped around your shoulders, Sam’s scent filling your nose. You were lifted and held against a hard, hot body. You buried your face against his chest, grateful for the warmth now surrounding you.

You floated in and out of consciousness as you were carried from the house, barely coherent when Sam slid into the backseat of the Impala with you still in his arms. You heard the rumble of the classic beauty’s engine and then she was moving, the howling wind locked outside, you safe in the arms of a Winchester.

Sam’s grip on you never loosened, he kept you tucked tight against his chest, his hands splayed across your back. You could hear him talking to Dean, but you weren’t comprehending what he was saying, though you could feel the rumble of his words as they vibrated through his chest. You sighed and shifted closer to the giant holding you in his arms.

“Sam?” you murmured.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said quietly. “You shouldn’t talk, just rest.”

You shook your head, moving it just a fraction of an inch. “What did you mean?” you asked.

“What?” He seemed confused.

“You said I scared you,” you answered. “Why?” You looked up at him, your head resting on his chest.

“I thought I’d lost you, Y/N,” Sam said, the words so quiet only you could hear them. “The thought of that, of not having you with me, of losing you like that, it terrified me.” He stared into your eyes, his hands rubbing absentmindedly up and down your back. “That can’t happen.”

Sam’s arms tightened around you and he moved you, dragging you up his chest until his lips were brushing over yours. “Don’t do that to me again,” he groaned, holding you so close you could feel his heart pounding.

Heat flooded you, warming you from the inside out. “I won’t,” you promised. “I swear I won’t.”


End file.
